


Neglected Love

by Sora_Blake1823



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Blake1823/pseuds/Sora_Blake1823
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been chasing after Sasuke for the better part of twelve years. Ever since they were six years old, so the exact moment his feelings change he was never sure, but they have. He was in love with his long time rival and best friend. Afraid of the rejection and shunned reaction caused him to bury those feelings, but when an incident happens to erase Naruto's memories, its up to Sasuke to piece things back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this website, so I hope things will go well! I am trying to figure out how things work, so this will be sort of a test... This is a story I have been working on for a while now, so I'll post just the first chapter, if it actually goes through, lol. This is also my first male x male story, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and if I should continue posting it here. Thanks in advance for you taking your time to view this!!

_Naruto quickly made for the trees after his mission was done, finding the mode of transportation the fastest way to make it back to the Leaf. His birthday was in three days, and he had a date with his favorite bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. It has been a tradition of his since the first time the old man allowed him to eat at his stand, something that had surprised the young Uzumaki at the time. However, once he realized that their feelings were genuine, Naruto made it a point to visit regularly, especially when it was his birthday... well, within reason. Sometimes, missions wouldn't call for it, but he made sure to visit as soon as he could._  
         _This time was no different. With being shorthanded, and having so many missions piling up, Naruto hasn't been able to eat at his favorite place as often as he used to, so this traditional treat was extra special. A huge grin parted his lips as a giddy feeling spread through him at the thought of eating a huge, steaming, bowl of hot, freshly cooked Ichiraku ramen. A startled scream brought Naruto out of his drooling euphoria. He stopped on a low branch, straining his ears to listen. Another scream echoed through the trees closely followed by an explosion. Brows furrowed in suspicion, Naruto quickly made his way towards his right._  
  
        Silence stretched over the plain save the gentle breeze that shifted emerald blades in a hazy dance. The trees swayed in the rhythm in an attempt to lull any unsuspecting travelers to a peaceful sleep. Clouds were scarce as orange bled the sky, deep as a living flame in the wake of the setting sun. Shadows turned the beautiful emerald green grass into a dull sage as they extended outward, embracing everything like a protective mother. A scream broke the silence. Naruto Uzumaki jolted from his prone position. His entire body hurt, but he didn't allow that to stop him. A grunt escaped his lips as he struggled to make his body respond to his commands. Another soft grunt escaped his mouth without his consent as he placed a shaky hand on the hard ground and pushed up.  
        He surveyed the area around him but could not find the source of the scream. "Wha..."  
        Silence was his only greeting. His brilliant, cerulean blue eyes scanned the open land but couldn't find what he searched for. His eyes soon landed on a crumbled wagon just off to the side, a faint char and broken wheel the only signs of abandonment. The scream fading from his mind, Naruto tried to look for other signs of distress. Focusing his eyes, he noted several bodies of men littered the ground. Kunai and shrunken laid scattered about, some embedded in the grass as others took refuge in the trunks of nearby trees. Craters varying in sizes disrupted the flow of the land in places surrounding him.  
        "What... happened?" His voice gruff as it broke the silence.  
         _'A.. fight...'_ Kurama's deep voice answered, sounding weakened and tired.  
        Naruto gritted his teeth as a hand flew to his head. A sharp pain shot through his mind as if every neuron was triggered at once. He bit back the cry even as flashes flooded.

  
        _He rushed through the tree line, hesitating for a moment as he comprehended what he was actually seeing. Two males in black cloaks with red clouds were attacking a small caravan. Bodies of the slain men who tried to save the women and children were scattered in several places as the once lushes green grass soaked in crimson. Women stood on trembling legs with tear stained faces as they tried to protect the weaker members of their caravan, namely the children and elderly. Naruto couldn't take the sight anymore as he dropped his bag and rushed forward. His hand began to glow as the air around it swirled, and once he was close enough, he jumped in the air._  
        _"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, cerulean blue eyes narrowed in anger._  
_The two males jumped back quickly to avoid the attack, causing the ground to cave in upon Naruto's impact. The blond stood to face his enemy even as the women stared in pure terror of the situation. Once the initial shock subsided, the women quickly made for the children and elderly that were huddled near a still functional wagon. One of the Akatsuki members rushed forward in an attempt to pass Naruto and make his way to his intended target, but the Uzumaki was slightly faster. He jumped up in the air and spun his body, landing a solid kick to the others' face. The momentum from Naruto's kick sent his enemy flying backwards several feet before the brute managed to right himself._  
_"I won't let you get them!" Naruto growled even as he performed the jutsu he has done so many times before. After a split second, four clones appeared from a puff of smoke. Three quickly made their way to help the survivors while the fourth remained to help make an equal fight._  
_"What makes you think you have a choice?" The second male said in a grated voice that seemed to slither down Naruto's spine. Dark green scales began to appear on the man's face before slowly creeping down his neck, vanishing from view beneath the cloak. Dark yellow eyes bore into him as they scanned Naruto's body, causing the latter to shiver. Naruto blinked and before he knew it, the man was upon him. The young blond cried out as a solid hit connected with his middle with a force that could rival Sakura, sending him back a few feet._  
_The reptilian-like male appeared before Naruto before he had the chance to regain his breath, spinning his body to gather momentum before mule-kicking him in the chest. A silent cry left his lips has his back collided with a tree causing his head to bounce off the rough bark. Naruto gasped. His burning lungs, desperate for air, took to much resulting in a series of strained coughs. He slid from the tree and landed shakily on his feet, staggering slightly to maintain balance. His vision blurred as he tried to focus. Naruto whipped away a trail of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth. He could barely hear the distinct clang of metal hitting metal as his clone fought against the other enemy somewhere in the trees._  
_"Focus elsewhere, and you're dead."_  
_Naruto's eyes shot open._  
_A sharp, piercing pain shot through his abdomen._  
_Naruto's hands shot to the wrist of the opposing male._  
_His strength wavered._  
_A smile slithered to his face as he savored the fear in the young blond's eyes. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed back even as the other was pushing forward. The kunai slid deeper into his soft flesh. Naruto cried out as his arms buckled under the pressure. Biting back a scream, the Uzumaki managed to get his legs between them and pushed with as much strength he could collect. The reptilian man went sliding backwards, allowing Naruto enough time to pull out the kunai and stand back on his shaky legs._

  
        Naruto shook his head as he brought his hand down to the area he was stabbed. Dried blood caked his clothes. Other areas began to make themselves known. He ached. The pain was mounting like a drummer hitting a steady beat in rhythm of his heart. It was hard to breathe. With wheezed intakes of air, a sharp pain sliced through his body as if he were made of butter. He felt hot. Sweat poured from his dirtied face as his skin stung from the heat that not even the cool breeze could alleviate.  
        "What's... wrong... with... me?" He whispered out, asking no one in particular.  
        _'You were poisoned.'_ A deep voice growled.  
        "Who... said that?" The blond questioned, looking around before feeling dizzy. He brought a hand up in an attempt at steading himself.

  
        _Naruto forced himself to focus on the male before him. He needed to end this quickly so that he could return home. There were others he needed to see other than old man Teuchi. His friends were awaiting to throw him a huge party the day he returned from his mission, and for once, he wanted it to be on his actual day of birth. He swayed slightly before rushing forward, creating several shadow clones as he did. Each one engaged the enemy with increasing speed. One was knocked away only to allow two more to land solid hits. The pattern repeated until it was just Naruto that remained. The young male was panting. His legs trembled._  
_His vision was failing._  
_He couldn't let things end here. He created even more clones to by him some time as he made for another attack. All the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, covering his advance. Naruto moved quickly. The reptilian male scanned every possible direction. The smoke cleared away on the wind._  
_Naruto was gone._  
_The male's yellow eyes went wide. His head quickly shot up towards the clear blue sky, blinded for a moment by the sun, as his ears were pierced with a high-pitched hum. That moment was all Naruto needed. His Wind Style: Rasenshuriken connected center mass. The male buckled slightly before he began to lift into the air. The sphere began to engulf the man, expanding outward as it exploded. Wind shot outward. Naruto fell to his knees before falling face forward in the grass. He'd rest for a bit then head to Konoha where Sasuke and the others awaited him._

  
        Pain shot through his head making thoughts scrabble. He couldn't focus on a single one. Where was he? Which direction should he go? _'Konoha isn't far from here.'_ That voice from before, who was it? _'We need to head back to the village.'_ There it was again, why did it sound so far away? _'Are you listening to me? We need to head home, the others can help!'_ Home? Others? What is it talking about? The blond couldn't comprehend what was wrong with him even as his body began to move. _'No, its the other way, you know this!'_ There it was again. The deep, demonic voice that seemed to be getting further and further away. Tears? Why did this realization make him feel sad?  
        _'What's wrong with you?'_  
        It was barely a whisper now.  
         _'Naruto?!'_  
        Who is Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since it was asked of me, I am going to go ahead and post this story here! As you can obviously tell this is a Male x male, but more specifically, it is a Naruto x Sasuke..

Night was a chore. Lately, this was the only feeling Kakashi had for when he was supposed to sleep. It was quiet. The silence weighing heavily on his mind, keeping him twice as alert as he normally was. His subconscious ran constantly, leaking into his conscious mind. A particular blond teen flashed before his mind's eye. The goofy, care-free grin that seemed to relax you instantly. The drive to push forward that just swept you up in its folds and took you at his pace. The unwavering confidence. The conviction. All of these things that somehow put your mind at ease, vanished.  
        "Hey, Kakashi," Pakkun's gruff voice broke the deathly silence.  
        Kakashi's eyes flew open immediately and was greeted with a mostly dark room and dull silvery-blue streams from where the moon seeped through any opening it could find. He blinked once as he tried to work through the fog. Sleep hasn't been coming easy lately, not at least in the last six months. With Naruto's disappearance, things just haven't been the same around the village. As far as the citizens are concerned, he's just on an extended mission, but for the shinobi, it's a different story altogether. The covers shifted to his right, sliding the resting arm across his bare chest. A soft smile ghosted his lips as he glanced over at Tenzo, who settled back into unconsciousness. Kakashi sat up, a slight groan at the sore muscles that made themselves known. The constant running around with little to no sleep was beginning to take its toll.  
        Placing his feet on the cold floor, Kakashi rubbed his hand across his face with a tired sigh. "What is it, Pakkun?"  
        "We've got somethin'." Pakkun said, none to quietly.  
        Kakashi's eyes snapped to the little dog. "What do you-"  
        "Follow me," Pakkun interrupted before pointing a tiny paw to the sleeping form threatening to wake. "Don't think you wanna do this here."  
        The silver-haired male glanced back at his lover before getting up to follow the dog out into the living room, heart sinking in fear of what he was about to hear. Making his way to the lamp near the couch, Kakashi turned it on before sitting down to face his faithful companion as he jumped onto the coffee table. The soft warm light provided some comfort, but that comfort was short lived once he spotted Buru holding Naruto's backpack in his mouth. The huge dog moved silently over to the couch and placed the bag at Kakashi's side. The silver-haired Jonin took it even as his chest constricted. He failed. That was the only thing that had gone through his mind. He has spent all these years trying to protect his sensei's only child, and when he was needed most, he had failed.  
        "Where did you find it?" His voice was surprisingly calm against the torment raging inside him.  
        Pakkun sighed before answering. "We found it south of the village, about a day out, on the edge of the Nina Forest. I have to tell you, Kakashi, it doesn't look good. There were signs of a battle and traces of Naruto's blood." Pakkun paused, sensing the hitch in the human male's breathing. The smell of fear and thundering sadness rolled off him in waves. "I would tell you not to worry, but that wouldn't do any good. We did find a body and this..." He stopped once more to get the piece of clothing he had picked up from his investigation.  
        Kakashi froze as he stared at the cloth between the dog's teeth. His fist tightened as a new form of anger rose up within him. If they have done anything to him, he'd...  
        "Kakashi?"  
        The deep timber broke through his thoughts and instantly had a calming effect on him. Kakashi turned towards the bedroom to see his beloved standing in the doorway, scratching the back of his head, in nothing but boxers. Tenzo yawned as he made his way over to the couch, pausing once his sleep hazed eyes focused on the cloth clenched in Kakashi's hand.  
        "What's going on?" he asked, all tiredness seemingly have left his body in an instant.  
        "The dogs found a lead on Naruto." Kakashi said, his attention strictly on the cloth.  
        "What?!" Tenzo's eyes went wide.  
        Kakashi's fist closed tightly, crinkling the cloth. "He was almost home."  
        Tenzo placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. "I'm worried for him too, but do you honestly think the Akatsuki could get him that easily?"  
        Of course not, but Kakashi couldn't stop the nagging feeling that clawed at him. Something was wrong. He couldn't explain it, but his instincts have never led him astray before, and he wasn't about to let it do it now. No, he remained silent. Tenzo sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to go back to their bedroom.  
        "What are you doing?" Kakashi quickly asked, looking to the other male.  
        The brown haired male didn't bother turning as he said, "Getting dressed. I know that look, and I would like to be prepared for the move once we wake up Lady Tsunade."  
        Kakashi looked back at Pakkun before following the other male into their room. Thirty minutes later found them in the administration building, in the Hokage's office, with a concerned, yet irritated looking Tsunade. Shizune was roused from her bed, standing next to the intimidating blonde, holding tightly to the small pig in her worry. "And you're sure?" The female Hokage asked, biting nervously at her thumbnail.  
        "That's what Pakkun said," Kakashi said, his own emotions hiding behind a well placed masked. "Before he gave me this.." Kakashi reached in his pocket and pulled out the cloth before placing it in the center of the desk.  
        A gasp could be heard from Shizune just as Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Damn it." She stared at the black cloth that sported the signature red cloud, belonging to none other. "Do they have him?"  
        "We don't know for certain," Yamato's deep voice put in.  
        "Pakkun said the body that was found wasn't Naruto's, but also it didn't smell like any of the other Akatsuki members we've faced before." Kakashi added, placing his hands in his pockets.  
        "Milady, there could be a chance that he wasn't captured." Shizune's soft voice broke the silence that followed Kakashi. "We should-"  
        "Don't you think I know what we need to do?!" Tsunade snapped, slamming a hand on her desk. "Wake up Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai... Tell them to meet Kakashi and Yamato at the front gate. Team Seven has a mission that takes priority! I don't care how long it takes, find Naruto!"  
        "Right!" Kakashi and Yamato yelled in unison as they vanished from the office just as Shizune was running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and continue to do so as the story progresses!

Deep blues, that almost reached the depths of the darkest black, began to lighten in its shade as the sun's warm hues stretched over the horizon. The twinkling stars slowly faded from view in some areas only to be visible in others. Birds began to do their morning call just as the early risers moved in a familiar routine going completely undisturbed by the five that moved swiftly through the trees. As they traveled in silence, Team Seven's individual thoughts were in a turmoil. Neither one could figure out why Naruto wouldn't return home if he was only a day away. Even injured, he would try to make it back, or as close as he could anyway. It just troubled them that there wasn't any sign of him. His last communication was when he was in the middle of his mission, alerting the Hokage that he would have to go silent for a short while as events took precedence.  
        But he should have sent word as soon as he was able.  
        This was what had everyone on edge, even though its not unheard of. A slight breeze shifted the trees. Lost in their own thoughts, they traveled in a V-formation with Kakashi at point as he followed Pakkun. Sakura was even with Yamato while Sasuke pulled up the rear with Sai. He couldn't understand it. There was a feeling nagging Sasuke, eating at him deep within his heart, and has been since Naruto's disappearance. When they were told there was a lead on where he was, Sasuke's heart increased in a sudden speed, hammering at his chest. He could hear the conversation Sakura was having with the captain and it only fueled the fire.  
        "Why did that idiot take on a mission alone?" Sasuke cut in, face a perfect mask as it betrayed nothing of what he was feeling. "It was an escort mission right? That's usually a two man job."  
        "Maybe it was to get away from you," Sai's soft, monotone voice sliced through the silence. Sasuke cut a glare towards the pale male beside him, causing Sai to shrug in response. "Babysitting you all the time can't be easy, he probably got tired and ran away."  
        "Sai!" Sakura scolded as she jumped to another branch.  
        Sasuke's glare turned dark. "Watch what you say, if you don't want to be missing your tongue."  
        "Sasuke!" The pink-haired female tried.  
        Sai turned his attention to the raven with a smile that didn't fool anyone. "You're welcome to try, but we both know what will happen."  
        Sakura sighed as she was ignored by both males. "How does Naruto manage them?" she mumbled looking to the captain for help.  
        Yamato sighed as he kicked off from another branch. "Enough you two, we have more present things to worry about than you two fighting one another. We are short-handed as it is, and by all rights, Naruto is his own backup should he need it. We don't know the circumstances of what went down yet, so until we do, you two will get it together. Understood?"  
        When silence was his answer, Yamato turned his attention back to the task at hand. He needed to focus, there wasn't much information to go on and that alone unnerved him. Just what had happen that would make Naruto not return to the village? His attention slid towards the silver haired Jonin ahead of them. He knew that Kakashi blamed himself. It was supposed to have been their mission, but because he and Kakashi have been doing back-to-back missions, Kakashi requested a few days rest. It was unlike him, so the higher-ups thought that he really needed it, which was true, but Kakashi knew that Yamato was due for a day off. They spent that time together while their escort mission was handed over to Naruto, who agreed to do it even though no one else was able to go with him.  
        The sun was high in the sky when the small squad stopped for a moments rest. It was an unusually hot day for spring and the group found themselves needing to refuel their canteens. Sakura whipped the sweat from her brow as she checked over her teammates to make sure they were properly hydrated, or at least she tried. Everyone except Sasuke complied. It worried her. Although his outward appearance hadn't changed, she knew him well enough to know that something was off. He had been acting strange ever since they learned of Naruto's absence. She wanted to help him, to comfort him somehow, but any attempts were rendered useless. She had selfishly hoped that she could get closer to him on some level with the blond gone, but it wasn't as easy as it was with Naruto. In fact, if she had to guess, Sasuke had grown even colder than before. She sighed, head hanging in defeat as her own thoughts backfired bringing with it a sense of guilt.  
        Sasuke stood on a branch above the others, crimson eyes scanning everything. Even though he knew it was a long shot, he had activated his Sharingan anyway in the hope of catching some sign of the blond. They still had a half a day left before the even reached the clearing that Kakashi's dogs' claimed to have found Naruto's bag. That same nagging feeling was burrowing deep within him, something just wasn't right. It wasn't long before they were on the move once again. With each second that the sun was rapidly descending, Sasuke couldn't stop the antsy feeling that was growing within him. Just a single glance at the others and he knew that they were just as worried as he was, not that he would ever say anything of the sort out loud. The one that confused him the most was Kakashi. The silver haired Jonin seemed even more persistent than normal, almost as if he felt guilty.  
        "Heh," The thought wasn't far off base, knowing his formal teacher like he did.  _So he still takes things personally,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _a fatal flaw Kakashi._     
        "What are you laughing at, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she evened her pace with his.  
        Sasuke glanced at her but said nothing. His focus turned back to the path at hand as he pushed off a branch. The look in her eyes told him everything. He had seen it numerous times growing up and a few times upon his return. Although it wasn't as bad as a few years ago, she still wanted to get close to him. They didn't have time for any of that now, they needed to find the blond. Sasuke had sensed it when he first left the village, but didn't take it into account until these last six months. Things just wasn't the same without Naruto being around. _Why didn't he wait for me? I could-_  
        "That happy that Naruto is gone, are you?" Sai's monotonous voice split through Sasuke's thoughts.   
        Anger coursed through Sasuke's veins even as he turned his Sharingan eyes towards the other male. Crimson eyes bore into Sai as he jumped back. The two landed on opposite branches, facing off to one another in the fading sunlight. Sakura stopped on a tree a few feet away looking on in worry as she tried to think up a way to stop the two as Yamato, who had been following Kakashi and Pakkun, stopped once he realized that the other members of their team were several feet behind them. He looked back at them, seeing the two ravens squaring off with one another, before turning his attention towards the direction his lover has been traveling. With a sigh, he called out.  
        "Kakashi, stop!"  
        Kakashi paused in his movements, landing on a branch with Pakkun. "What is it, Ten...zo?" His words died as he looked passed the brown haired male to the three members of team seven. Kakashi sighed as for a brief moment he was reminded of the early days when the squad was formed. Guilt settled deep within his core as he was once again force to realize that Naruto wasn't there. Anger quickly followed as they didn't have time for their petty squabble. Naruto was missing, and whether or not he was still alive was a mystery to all of them. Kakashi hated not knowing. The first clue in months, and those two couldn't get along long enough to find their friend.   
        His movements were swift.  
        Before anyone realized what had happened, Kakashi had two clones pin both males. His real body appeared between them, headband up as he looked between them with mix-matched eyes. "We don't have time for this. I don't care what your differences are, or whether not you get along, but from now and until we find Naruto, you will work together. Is that understood?"  
        "Y-Yes," Both Sasuke and Sai said, a reluctant stammer to their voice.  
        With a slight change in their order, the group was off once again. Sasuke chose to ignore the fact that Kakashi made him travel up front with him while Sai remained a solo in the rear as they made a reverse V formation. The light was nearly gone when Pakkun explained that they were nearly there. The tension ran high as every member began to envision the worse.   
        It wasn't long before the newly formed Team Seven broke through the trees at the clearing that was the last known location of Naruto Uzumaki.  
        Sakura gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. Tears began to slowly form as she took in the sight before her. Sasuke's heart began to beat rapidly as he tried to piece together what had transpired here. The craters that scattered in varying places were now showing signs of life once more as grass began to grow. The crumbled, charred remains of a wagon was now being consumed by moss.  It was clear that a big battle had happened here.  
        "We found a body in the center of that crater." Pakkun pointed a tiny paw. "And there was evidence that there was another fight about five kilometers to the right, but the ending result is unclear."  
        "If he went up against two Akatsuki members, then could they have him?" Sakura asked, turning to Kakashi.  
        "We would have heard something by now if they had." Kakashi distractedly replied.  
        "Naruto's scent is faint, but strongest in this area." Pakkun grunted.  
        "Which means that the real Naruto was fighting here while a clone must have been fighting off the second member." Yamato grabbed his chin in thought.  
        "Then what happened to Naruto?" Sai asked the question everyone was reluctant to speak out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was keeping pace with Captain Yamato, the two rushing through the plains for any signs of their blond comrade. They had made plans the night before on what their next action would be. Although Pakkun had said that Naruto's scent was strongest in the area where the battle took place, they just couldn't shake the possibility that the second Akatsuki member had doubled back to claim the Leaf's Jinchuuriki. So, as soon as the first light made its way over the horizon, Team Seven split. Kakashi and Sasuke followed Pakkun as the small dog trailed the faint scent towards the groups' right while Sai searched the surrounding area from the air. It was up to Sakura and Yamato to follow the road towards their left, while the rest of Kakashi's dogs split up in different directions to cover more ground.    
        As the sun steadily grew higher, the pair kept silent, neither one calling attention to the mounting tension that lined their bodies. They couldn't explain it, but for whatever reason, it felt that time was growing short. The plains that stretched for miles slowly began to turn into fields either already have been, or are in the process of, being tilled. Scanning the few scattered bodies that appeared in the early morning hours, it wasn't until a flash of blond caught her eye, causing Sakura to slow her stride.   
        There was a young farmer tending the fields to their left, working hard to brake the dirt for fresh crops. Taking a few steps towards him, her actions hesitated as she recognized the short bond hair that shifted lazily on the wind. Her eyes widen a fraction as she notice the tan skin that stretched over a finely toned body, muscles defined in a way that would make anyone feel completely safe within their embrace. "Naruto..." His name whispered on her lips as she couldn't believe her eyes. It was really Naruto! He was alive and safe! Sakura's eyes narrowed. If he wasn't hurt, then why hasn't he return home? Sakura didn't take in consideration of the baggy white tee, fringed around the collar, nor the loosely fitted pants that barely hung on his hips. Instead, her anger got the better of her, and before she knew it, she was taking off across the field. "Na~ru~to!" she growled his name, jumping in the air once she was close enough.   
        The blond's head whipped up upon hearing the name being yelled. He watched as a pink-haired female lunged in the air, destination, himself. His cerulean blue eyes widen a fraction as he realized what was happening before reaching his hand out. Sakura's fist collided with his open palm, the force caving in the ground beneath his feet before he used the momentum to toss her backwards. She landed a few feet away, eyes wide, as she stared at him in confusion. Blue eyes narrowed as they glared at her with an intensity that could rival that of Tsunade. Yamato quickly ran up to the two, stopping just even to the pinkette.   
        "Naru-"   
        "Who the hell do you think you are?" The blond demanded, cutting off Sakura.   
        "Hey, Boy, quit slacking and get back to..." The gruff voice trailed off as it drew near. Yamato and Sakura turned to see a man that appeared to be up in the years, though physically you wouldn't think so. His grey hair was pulled back in a short tail while his peppered mustache grew to connect to his beard. Dark tanned skin, marred with scars, covered defined muscles that only years in the field could give. The creases around his eyes shifted slightly as the dark orbs narrowed upon seeing the blond's defensive stance. "What's going on here?"   
        Yamato brought his hands up in the hope to placate the older man. "We're sorry to disturb your work, but we spotted our friend and got a bit carried away."   
_"Friend?"_ The old man raised an eyebrow, turning to the young blond as he spoke. "I don't even know you, and if I did, what kind of person would attack their friend?"   
        "Naruto..." Sakura's brow furrowed as a hurt look entered her teal eyes.   
        "Come on, Naruto, stop fooling around." Yamato said, his hands falling to his sides as his face became unreadable.   
        The old man sighed. "Boy, go tell ma we have guests. I'll follow in a bit."   
        Wide blue eyes turned to him. "You can't think I'd leave-"   
        "Shut up, you stupid brat!" The old man yelled as he slammed a fist on top of the young blond's head, effectively cutting him off. "If I want your opinion I'll ask for it! Now, get going." Tears formed as the young male rubbed his head. He spared a look at the others before turning to follow the instructions he was given. They watched him go before the older male turned to face them. "We figured someone would come looking for him, but we didn't think it would take this long."   
        "What do you mean?" Yamato asked.   
        "So, is it just the two of ya, or are there others?" He asked, ignoring the question.   
        "There are three others," Sakura offered. "Please, what happened to Naruto?"   
        "Get them here, then I'll answer you. Don't like to repeat myself." The older male grunted, crossing his arms.   
        Yamato and Sakura shared a look before the former released a signal flare. Crimson red smoke filled the air with a loud pop, drawing everyone's attention. He glanced back at the old man and wondered what exactly happened in the last six months. Naruto really appeared not to know either of them; there simply wasn't any recognition in his eyes. The area surrounding them suddenly darken as the sun as blocked, a sudden gush of wind whipped their hair and clothes about mercilessly. Three pairs of eyes simultaneously looked up in time to see three figures descend upon them as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai dropped from one of the latter's ink birds.    
        Quickly assessing the situation, Kakashi turned to the older male. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm sorry for any disturbances, Mr..."   
        "Takashi," Introduced the older male as he took Kakashi's offered hand. "Juro Takashi."   
        Sasuke glanced around, but saw no reason for them being there. He glanced towards the two that summoned them before looking at the man talking to Kakashi, who was making the introductions for them. Process of elimination told him that this old man had something to do with Naruto, but before he could open his mouth to ask, Sai beat him to it.   
        "Where's Naruto?"   
        Juro sighed. "This is it then?" He glanced at everyone, rubbing his eyes tiredly after receiving the affirmative from Yamato. "I said I would answer you, follow me." He turned and began to walk up the road that Sakura watched Naruto disappear moments ago. "Ma will be heartbroken, seeing as she has grown attached to the boy." Sasuke's heart quickened at the prospect of that boy being Naruto. "I told her not to, but... you know how women are..."   
        The air was split with his bolstering laughter, but Kakashi could see the sadness in his eyes. Apparently, his wife wasn't the only one to get attached.   
        "What can you tell us about our friend?" asked Yamato, a look of apprehension on his face before he quickly schooled his features.   
        "Not a lot," Juro began. "I was on my way home from sellin' the crop and getting supplies for the up comin' winter when I came across the Boy. He was just lyin' there, half in the road... soaked in blood, thought he was dead for sure." Juro looked distant as he was recounting his encounter with their blond friend. Neither one voiced their concerned nor the way their heart raced just a little faster, least of all was the Uchiha. Wounds weren't uncommon during a fight, and Sasuke refused to think about why the thought of Naruto covered in blood made a knot form in his stomach.   
        "What happened to him?" Sakura asked as she eyed the old man.   
        "Don't know," Juro grunted, eyes focused ahead.   
        Kakashi's eyebrow arched at the admission. "He didn't tell you?"   
        Juro glanced at the group following him before turning away from them. "He couldn't..."   
        "Couldn't?" Obsidian eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sasuke demanded an answer. "It isn't a hard thing to ask, or did you even bother?"   
        "Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded.   
        Dark eyes, a shade or two lighter, turned on the Uchiha. They seemed to study the young man, before the elder scoffed, dismissing Sasuke's outburst. Instead, he ignored the raven and continued. "You can imagine the surprise I got when I kneeled down and the boy was breathing, though shallowly. I quickly picked him up and rushed him to my home." He gestured with his head towards the little two-story structure. As they neared, it was easily seen that a lot of work went into building this home, wood chopped and molded from the surrounding trees as the little forest was pushed back for a clear yard. Smoke shifted from the chimney, a beckoning safe haven. "We tended to what we could, but I had to go the village for the doc'." Those dark eyes turned to Sasuke as he added, "The Boy was unconscious for three days, and then for two weeks after that, he was in and out of consciousness. He didn' become aware until nearly two days after that."   
        Juro turned his attention back towards his house as they grew closer. His front door was standing wide open as his wife blocked the entryway, hands twisting the rag in her hands. The older male sighed, he liked the boy just fine, but he knew from the start that she was going to have a harder time with it. After loosing Hiroki-   
        "Didn't he say anything when he did wake?" Sakura asked, interrupting Juro's thoughts as she tried to understand what had happened. "Surely he would.. I mean, this is Naruto."   
        "Sakura, they wouldn't know how Naruto is normally." Kakashi chided, before he turned his attention back to the older man. "Did he not say anything after he woke? It is strange that he wouldn't talk about the fight."   
        Juro was shaking his head before Kakashi even finished his sentence. "He just sat there in a daze, staring at nothing, until Ma touched his shoulder. He sluggishly turned to her, deep blue eyes in a haze." Juro reached his wife and turned to look at the party as he stood full frame in the entry. "It took him a minute or two to form the words, it was like he was trying to figure out what to do."   
        "What happened?" Sakura asked, pure concern in her voice. Sasuke stood to the side, finding the ground more fascinating. He didn't want to know the reason behind his throat suddenly tightening nor his mouth going dry.   
        "He asked us if we knew who is was," Juro said softly, sadness in his eyes as his wife tightened her grip on her apron. "The Doc said it was most likely post-traumatic something or other."   
        "Post- traumatic amnesia," came a monotonous voice that was distinctly male. All eyes turned towards the door to see an average looking man with light brown hair and glasses standing at the shoulder of the blond they knew so well. Sasuke swallowed. His heart hammered against his ribs as he locked eyes with cerulean depths you could get lost in. Pain pierced his heart causing him to look away.   
        There was no recognition...


End file.
